Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl!
'''Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl! '''is a side story in the Liam's Adventures of Pokemon series. It is also part of the Liam's Pokemon Chronicles mini series. Plot At a small town port, Professor Oak is looking at souvenirs and considering buying some for Delia. As he chooses between dark-chocolate Chansey and cream-filled Lickitung, Tracey calls to him that he has located the pier where a boat will pick them up. As Professor Oak sets down his suitcases, Tracey comments that he has packed a lot of stuff for only two days that they will spend on the island. Professor Oak explains that they are presents for Gary. They wonder what Gary meant when he told them they had to see it, though Professor Oak is just looking forward to seeing him. Just then, a boat arrives at the pier. Professor Oak and Tracey confirm who they are and the driver identifies himself as Jared, a research and development assistant at the Sayda Lab. The boat sets out, watched by Butch and Cassidy. Cassidy comments that they must be going to see what Professor Namba has sent them to take. As the boat sails along, Jared tells Professor Oak and Tracey that Gary would have come to pick them up but he is finishing his project as they speak. Professor Oak asks what kind of project it is, though Jared says that he will see. A school of Seaking jumps out of the water exciting Tracey, as he has never sketched them before. As he makes his sketch, Professor Oak remembers having a Seaking when he was a Trainer after seeing it heading upstream near Vermilion City, as he felt that he could relate to it. As he concludes that they are pretty incredible, Jared tells him that Seaking aren't half as incredible as what they are about to see. As the boat arrives at Sayda Island, Jared tells Professor Oak that he won't believe what his grandson has done. They walk along a path towards the lab until they hear a strange noise in the distance. Suddenly, an Aerodactyl appears in front of them. They fall to the ground and the Aerodactyl flies away. Just as Professor Oak shows his surprise at it being an Aerodactyl, Gary appears calling for it to come back. Gary forgets the Aerodactyl's escape to greet Professor Oak and Tracey. The woman with him introduces herself as Dora, the head of the Sayda Lab. She has been working with Gary's research development team for quite some time. Professor Oak asks about the Aerodactyl but Gary says they will explain when they get to the lab. Meanwhile, another boat arrives on the beach; Butch and Cassidy jump out and start searching for the Aerodactyl. Inside the lab, there is a large display with life-size reconstructions of all the Kanto Fossil Pokémon. While they are now extinct, their DNA can be studied through the Fossils they left behind, such as the Old Amber that Gary found while he was on his journey. Dora explains that they already had a fossilized Aerodactyl Egg at the lab before Gary arrived. When Gary found that the DNA of both matched, they got the idea to combine them to bring an Aerodactyl back to life. Professor Oak and Tracey congratulate Gary on successfully reviving a Fossil Pokémon, but Gary tells them that congratulations aren't in order. To explain, he opens a door to reveal a lot of destroyed equipment. This had been caused by an explosion when the Aerodactyl was first revived. It had then flown straight through a window and escaped. They tried to catch it but have so far failed to even get close to it. A young girl appears at the door and comments that Professor Oak doesn't look very great. She says he is just a plain old grandpa, which takes Professor Oak aback. Dora responds by telling her that she told her to stay in her room until it was safe. She then apologizes to Professor Oak and tells him that the girl is Crystal, her sister. Crystal asks if they mentioned that she was the one who took the Fossil Egg or if they were taking credit for everything. Professor Oak says that they need to find the Aerodactyl since it could be dangerous if it crosses the ocean. Crystal says that her friends could help them out. Out by the ocean, Crystal whistles to a group of Lapras, a species that Tracey immediately recognizes, and tells them to inform her if Aerodactyl tries to leave the island. The Lapras do not know what an Aerodactyl is, so Crystal gives them a manga-esque impression. After they swim away, Crystal gives another whistle and a group of Farfetch'd appear. She tells them to search for Aerodactyl and Professor Oak comments that she will make an excellent Trainer one day. Up in a tree, Butch and Cassidy are surveying the area. They are ready to concentrate, but Aerodactyl then flies up in front of them. It uses Gust to send them into the bushes below. As they prepare a bigger net, Gary, Tracey and Professor Oak walk along a path calling for Aerodactyl. They stop when Gary sadly says that he should never have become a researcher, as all he wanted to do was be the best and make Professor Oak proud. Professor Oak and Tracey are more positive as reviving an Aerodactyl is a great accomplishment. Gary says he should have realized the consequences so Professor Oak tells him that we learn from our mistakes and Tracey tells him that Ash wouldn't get so discouraged. Gary asks if they have heard from Ash and is told that he is doing really well in Hoenn. Gary brightens up on hearing this and wonders if he should have continued being a Trainer on his journey. Professor Oak tells him that his new journey has just begun and Tracey adds that what they learn is more important than the destination. One of the Farfetch'd appears and so the three follow it. Walking up a hill, Crystal, Dora and Jared also see and follow a Farfetch'd. Both groups meet up at the islands highest point where Crystal informs them that she found the fossilized Egg. They find the Aerodactyl sleeping by a rock and try to sneak up on it. However, Crystal trips and awakens it. The Aerodactyl flies off, though not before Tracey jumps grabs on to one of its legs. As Tracey gets further away, Crystal calls to the Farfetch'd that brought them there to follow him. A scared Tracey asks the Aerodactyl to fly lower, alerting it to his presence and resulting in it trying to shake him off. As the others follow below, Aerodactyl flies over a clearing and Tracey jumps off. While they check if Tracey is okay, a net suddenly appears and traps Aerodactyl. Gary asks what is going on and who did this, and it was Butch and Cassidy. Butch tells them that his name is Butch, not "Butcher", and Cassidy tells them that they are taking the Aerodactyl. Gary sends out Umbreon, Cassidy sends out Houndour and Butch sends out Hitmontop. Houndour starts by using Bite on Umbreon. However, Umbreon dodges and counters with Tackle. Hitmontop then uses Rolling Kick which Umbreon also dodges. Crystal then tells Butch and Cassidy that they will pay for messing with Aerodactyl and sends out an Ivysaur. Ivysaur attacks Houndour with another Tackle and then attacks Hitmontop with Vine Whip. Umbreon now uses a Quick Attack to send both Pokémon flying back. Ivysaur finishes with a Solar Beam that sends Butch and Cassidy into the air. From within its net, Aerodactyl uses a Hyper Beam to send them blasting off again. This blast broke the net, allowing Aerodactyl to fly away again. It heads towards the ocean but then turns around. Professor Oak guesses that it doesn't want to leave the island. Tracey wonders if this is because it is scared, which Gary agrees with realizing that it is because it is new to the world. It would also explain why it keeps panicking and flying away from them as well as why it tried to shake away Tracey. Tracey wonders why such a powerful Pokémon would be scared of them. Professor Oak replies that a lot of Pokémon don't realize how powerful they are, and its confusion and the actions of Team Rocket have probably made it even more scared of humans. Professor Oak says that they now have to show that they don't mean it any harm. The question is how, and so Gary suggests feeding it. Crystal tells them that they don't know what Pokémon eat but Dora remembers that they found some fossilized seeds near the Egg. Back at the lab, Gary compares the DNA of the seeds to the fruit DNA in their data bank. They find a match and Crystal recognizes that it still grows on the island. While Ivysaur picks the fruit, Professor Oak comments that all the flying will make it hungry soon. Aerodactyl appears and the humans hide. It eats one of the fruit in the tree and visibly likes it. Gary volunteers to feed it the one they have, but a helicopter appears in the sky. Inside, Cassidy and Butch prepare another capture attempt. Aerodactyl flies off and the helicopter gives chase. As it reaches the ocean, Aerodactyl turns around and uses Whirlwind on the helicopter. Butch is finding it hard to keep control so Cassidy sends a mechanical arm forward to grab Aerodactyl. Crystal sends out Ivysaur to use Razor Leaf on the helicopter. Being made of metal, the attack doesn't work. The helicopter begins to head back to Professor Namba so Gary sends out Dodrio, which conveniently lands at the islands highest point. Dodrio jumps onto the front of the helicopter and uses Drill Peck. This eventually causes the helicopter to blow up. A Hyper Beam from Aerodactyl sends Butch and Cassidy blasting off again. Crystal and Gary tell Ivysaur and Dodrio that they were great. Professor Oak comments that now they only need to get Aerodactyl to trust them. As Aerodactyl eats another fruit, the group sneak up on it again. It spots them and stands its ground, so Gary and Crystal run forward and try to convince that they are friends with Pokémon. Umbreon, Dodrio, Ivysaur and the Farfetch'd come forward to confirm this. Gary tells it that they trust and care for each other and that they want to be its friend. Aerodactyl stops to consider this but then stands its ground again. Professor Oak is now unsure about the plan but Gary walks forward to offer the fruit to Aerodactyl. Though Aerodactyl is scared, Gary manages to get it to eat the fruit. This makes it happy and it now becomes friendly towards them. Later, Crystal holds a basket of fruit above her head and calls Aerodactyl to dinner. Aerodactyl comes up behind her and eats it all in one bite. By the boat, Professor Oak is getting ready to leave. Gary is now going to look into reviving a Kabuto or an Omanyte. Professor Oak tells him that whatever he will do, he will do it well. Gary says he wants to research extinct Pokémon and Dora adds that they are offering him a job. Crystal heads over to them and asks if he will come back. Professor Oak assures her that he will and Tracey gives a sketch of Ivysaur to Crystal. Crystal says she loves it and the boat starts to head back. As everyone waves goodbye, Professor Oak tells Crystal to look after Aerodactyl and she tells him that he is the coolest. As the boat travels across the ocean, Tracey points out the Lapras to Professor Oak. Tracey says that Gary will be a great Pokémon Researcher, but Professor Oak corrects him; saying that he already is. Major events * Gary meets Butch and Cassidy for the first time. * Gary's Doduo is revealed to have evolved into a Dodrio. Trivia * This episode actually takes place between Exploud and Clear (LAoPtS) and A Double Dilemma (LAoPtS), according to https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Timeline_of_events_in_the_anime Category:NegimaLover